the_twilight_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Session 42: Avvar-In-The-Sky (Ground Hog’s Day – Part II)
__FORCETOC__ Synopsis ''The Mage Knights, minus Azrael, return to Avvar-In-The-Sky to attempt to discover what is truly going on. Their investigative efforts frustrated, Nathaniel decides to take matters into his own hands, and goes directly to the Inquisition before returning to Azrael. Remiel, in the meantime, is confronted by the person who has been following them, and realizes that an intellect devourer is within the city. Azrael, upset with Nathaniel’s actions, returns to Avvar-In-The-Sky with the Mage Knight…just in time to see the city explode. '' Details Arriving back in Avvar-In-The-Sky, Remiel, Safariel, and Nathaniel report back to Kiran Trell to tell him that the job, including the slaying of Azrael, is done. Trell then tells them to return to the Mage Knight barracks to await further orders. As the Mage Knights wander the city, they soon become aware that they are being followed. Though they attempt to apprehend the people tailing them, they are unsuccessful. The Mage Knights then split up. Nathaniel continues to wander the city, trying to find his way to a particular point, while Remiel, followed by Safariel, goes to the Lincaeum University to do some research on mu spores. Nathaniel, clearly lost, manages to corner a student and convince him to lead him towards the location he had been aiming for: the Inquisition headquarters. Arriving there, Nathaniel asks to speak to one of the commanders, and he is approached by none other than Grand Inquisitor Peter Blood. The Grand Inquisitor is both cautious and clearly confused as he was not informed that they would be receiving any messages from a Mage Knight. Nathaniel then tells Grand Inquisitor Blood the reason he has come there. As Peter Blood listens, horrified, Nathaniel expresses to him his condolences at having accidentally slaughtered his people, just outside of Avvar-In-The-Sky. Without hesitation, Grand Inquisitor Blood draws his two swords, sweeping them with the intent of beheading Nathaniel, but stopping just short of cutting into the Mage Knight’s neck, demanding to know why it was the Mage Knights slaughtered a group of Inquisitors. Leaning in, seemingly dismissive of the blades cutting into his neck as he does so, Nathaniel relays the orders he received to Blood, and tells him that Governor Kiran Trell was the one to mobilize them. Grand Inquisitor Blood then sheathes his swords and departs angrily, clearly intent on confronting Kiran Trell for what he has done. Smiling, Nathaniel departs to find Azrael. As Remiel leaves the university, he is confronted by the person who he realizes has been tailing him this entire time – a simply dressed woman who would appear to be a citizen except for the fact that her movements are not as fluid as they should be. As they talk, Remiel realizes that what he is speaking to is an intellect devourer, a psionic creature that is one of the favoured warbeasts of the Mage Queen Dianora. The creature then reveals that its entire purpose was to keep Remiel preoccupied, and it attacks the Mage Knight. Remiel manages to defeat the intellect devourer and remove it from the host body. He then takes it to the Magus Order, who are horrified not only by the sight of it but also the presence of one within Avvar-In-The-Sky. Remiel then recruits the Magus Order, specifically Archmage Micah El’Khaban, in helping him to discover what is going on. Nathaniel finds Azrael meditating as he sits on a rock on an island within the Sea of Spires not far from Avvar-In-The-Sky. Azrael asks Nathaniel if he is any closer to discovering Trell’s true intentions, and expresses puzzlement when Nathaniel tells him he is not. Nathaniel then reports to Azrael what he has done, and the Mage Knight can see that Azrael is not pleased with Nathaniel taking matters into his own hands. Though it’s apparent that Azrael is considering killing Nathaniel right then and there for his actions, Azrael realizes that the priority is returning to Avvar-In-The-Sky. Nathaniel returns with Azrael, disappointed that Azrael does not appreciate his actions. Night has fallen by the time Nathaniel and Azrael come within sight of Avvar-In-The-Sky. Suddenly, as they approach, a brilliant light erupts from the city as the central disk of Avvar explodes, following by an incredible shockwave that forces Nathaniel and Azrael to find shelter in the waters of the Sea of Spires. When the pair come back to the surface, they see that the central disk of Avvar is engulfed in flames, the disk of Lower Caerswal is spiralling off into the distance, and the Lincaeum University disk, where Remiel is desperately assisting the Magus Order, has tilted completely on its edge. Notable Characters *Remiel *Safariel *Nathaniel *Azrael *Kiran Trell *Grand Inquisitor Peter Blood *Archmage Micah El’Khaban